the first of these feeling can be hard
by Thatonefangirl132
Summary: okay, so why he had fallin in love with him was slowly showing itself...RUCHU!:)
1. Chapter 1

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"okay, okay! I'm going, ah-ya….."

Yao saw a glimpse of a scarf blowing in the breeze , he knew he should've closed the door.

"hello! Wait….what?...Ivan?"

There stood Russia, but something was wrong. He didn't seem like himself today, no side remark, no smirk, no intimidation.

"Ivan….w-whats wrong?"

Little did yao know, ivan couldn't stop thinking about the fight they had had yesterday.

"im….im sorry about,….um…yesterday"

How could he be so stupid! Of coarse Russia would still be thinking about that. They had some how ended up fighting about who was the bigger country. Although he didn't know why, he was pretty sure vodka had been involved. In the end Russia had stomped out of the bar leaving china to think. Russia wasn't always a big country, so Ivan took pride in the nation he had created.

"oh no….its my fault really, forget it Ivan ,..please?"

"Yao don't do that! Don't act like everything's okay!"

Ugh! But it was, it really was. China needed to comfort him in such a way the he could get away with. Maybe he should talk to him, hug him?...k-kiss him?... NO! DEFINITLY NOT! A hug was good yea…so as awkward as it was, china somehow managed to pull in Ivan, close the door and hug him around the torso. It felt so weird but when he was holding on to the Russian he felt a strange feeling that felt almost like belonging. He could stay like this forever, although the man smelled like vodka, he didn't care he was already used to it. Oddly enough he started to notice that he hadn't even tried to comfort Ivan, not once! He was the one that had caused this and now he was being inconsiderate. Surly enough Ivan held up Yao's face only to find tears streaming down his face.

"oh…Yao my sweet sweet Yao, what's wrong?"

China had barley noticed the tears that now ran down from his eyes all the way to his rosy cheeks. And of course in his most stubborn side of all he said " It's not like I'm crying! There's just something in my eye!" to his surprise the Russian started to laugh, such a loving sound. He wished he could always hear this laugh, it showed so much of Ivan's soft side. He was a misunderstood nation, but he knew, he knew how sweet the European could be.

"Awwww how cute! You stubborn side came out, you know I like seeing that side of you"

He was not! He collected all his courage , but his embarrassment took over and his hidden side refused to disappear. " I AM NOT! AH-YA!" Yao was then pulled into the hug, he now regretted starting. "oh but you are, you are also mine and mine only." Okay so I couldn't help but turn tomato red at least the Russian couldn't see his face anymore. " I-Ivan let's not fight anymore okay?" Yao hated the fact that someone could make him feel so hopeless and defenseless. The thing is, he didn't hate the person, he hated how he seemed so weak! But he was hopelessly, inevitably in love. "only if you show me your blushing face." He was back! The sadness and doubt he had come with was gone and he could garentee that if he looked up he would see Ivan with his devious smirk. " I'm not blushing! Its just really hot in here!" who would believe that! It's the middle of December! And what was that? He didn't have a cat, so what was that scratching?

" BIG BROTHER YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH WHO I THINK YOUR WITH!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: OKAY! I learned how to put a note for you wonderful people! I would like it if you reviewed, but I won't be mad if you don't…(maybe a little). SO! Here's the ending, I hope it fills your needs**_

Yao was so scared, the last time Natalia had found them together she had almost ripped his head off for breathing the same air as her beloved brother, but this time was different. He wasn't only terrified for himself, also for Ivan's sake. Ivan had left him in a closet with a "be right back" and a wave. Now he was hearing light footsteps and heavy breathing. Ivan's or Natalia's? he was not sure. He couldn't take the suspense anymore so he decided to open the door and take just a small peak, wouldn't hurt right?The door peaked ever so slightly as he opened it. Just as he saw movement in the room he was pushed back in the closet forcefully. He found himself on the floor being held down by cold hands. God Ivan had been caught and now Natalia was going to kill him in this closet, with her bare hands! He struggled in the strong hands, trying to get away. Maybe, just maybe he still had a chance. Then he heard a chuckle, and he stopped all his efforts, just to register what he had heard.

"mmmm did you finally figure it was me, or did you just give up?"

"IVAN! Your ok-"

"shhhh she'll hear you and then we'll both be in trouble"

Yao couldn't stop his raspy breathing. He could only clutch on to the Russians coat while he tried to catch his breath. He had been so scared that Natalia had gotten him and done something. It scared him to think about it and now it had almost become a reality. He started to shake, only because he was trying to hold back his tears that now welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong? It's only me, I'm here da?

Ugh! He couldn't hold it in anymore he threw himself into the Russians arms and started to let the tears flow from his eyes. Ivan just hugged him in response and started to rub his back. Quite frankly he had an urge to look up into those lilac eyes and ask for a stolen kiss. WAIT WHAT!? What was he saying?

"I was so worried Ivan! How could you just leave? I thought she had….had… ah-ya!"

As much as he wanted to he couldn't stop crying, even when Ivan pulled up his face to look into his eyes he didn't try to hide the fact that he was crying like a baby.

"She's gone don't worry, I came to get you, we're safe now okay?"

"It's not like I'm choosing to cry! I just can't stop…"

Ivan didn't know how to comfort his boyfriend, they had barley started going out two weeks ago. He needed to do something that would distract him enough so he would stop crying. He hated hearing Yao's sobs and seeing tears trail down his face. He had no other choice but to…w-what's this? Ivan's lips brushed against mine ever so slightly, it sent shivers down my spine. Even though he was utterly lost in the feeling he couldn't stop but this to himself 'IM BEING KISSED b-by Russia! No….BY IVAN!' this is their first kiss and Yao didn't want it to ever end, He was in a whole different world right now.

_**Soooo…. What did ya think!? Sweet huh? Anyways I'm going to end it with a very VERY short third chapter sooo make sure to wait for it. It won't take long to write since it's going to be super short. I can't finish it right now cause my computer dying so ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3- A lovley ending

_**A/N: omgee! Im sooo sorry about not writing the last little segment! Iknow I said I'd have it, but I got sick! Ahh! I couldn't stand looking at the screen! Ahh im rambling! Umm review? And ill take any requests! Please I'd like to know if anyone read my story **___

_Last chapter: 'IM BEING KISSED b-by Russia! No….BY IVAN!' this is their first kiss and Yao didn't want it to ever end, He was in a whole different world right now blah blah blah, you remember right?!_

_Yao didn't know what else to do, so he pulled back and looked Ivan in the eyes and said_

"_Wh-what was that for?" _

'_**Are you serious Yao?! What do you mean what was that for? Ahhh why am I soo stupid sometimes!? Even my thoughts sound ridiculous! Why am I talking to myself in my head? I seem totally crazy! What Ivan's going to say something?**_

"_What do you mean? That was for you"_

'_**He always knows what to say, of course it was for me.'**_

Yao then closed his eyes as to relive what had just happened. First, he had finally been kissed by his Russian boyfriend who, by the way has a hard time showing his feelings_. ' __**guess I finally got to him hehe.' **_ Second, he had barley said anything and my stomachs being infected my butterfly's, which only verifies that I'm hopelessly in love with this man. Third, all he wanted was to kiss him again and somehow convey all those feelings to him all at once. Of course the fact that his eyes were closed he didn't notice Ivan leaning in and catching him in another kiss. This one was a bit more passionate, unlike the first one that was soft and sweet, just like a first kiss should be. Of course the fact that they were now making out in a closet didn't escape his mind. Also the fact that he had forgotten how to breath and now he can't even get a breath in. so he managed to say in between pauses

"Ivan…i-i…..i can't…..breath!"

'_**Did I even form a sentence?! Did he hear me?! God his lips are even softer than I had imagined.' **_ so out of breath and probably red faced I looked at him and smiled.

"why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Why? Because it was for you, Wǒ xǐhuan Ni." (I love you in Chinese, simplified?!)

' _**I finally got the courage to say it! Now let's hope Natalia didn't hear okay?'**_

"_Я тебя люблo", (ya tebya lyubly)…..(I love you in Russian)_

_**A/N: omg! So yea it's done, im working on a fruk! Yay! That's one of my friends otp so I write it a lot and um better? Soo please follow me if you want to be followed up on that or any of my other stories to come and please review! I would appreciate it**____** I wouldn't mind any requests, if you wanna ask! Also I hope I made it obvious as to when you could hear Yao's thoughts.**_


End file.
